Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The speech recognition is a most important aspect of the artificial intelligence.
A speech wake-up technology is an important branch of the speech recognition technology. In detail, the speech wake-up technology is to wake up a terminal so as to activate a system of the terminal if a specific wake-up word is spoken by a user when the terminal is standby, such that corresponding operations and serves may be achieved.
In the related art, a decoding network is formed generally by parallel connecting wake-up words and garbage words. Then, a best-matched identified result is found in the decoding network according to acoustic features of an input speech so as to wake up the terminal. When the decoding network is constructed, if the number of Chinese characters selected is too little, a higher accuracy of identifying will not be ensured, while if the number of Chinese characters selected is too much, a data size will be greater, thereby occupying too much memory space and affecting calculation efficiency.